Dragon Dreams
by ninjadevil2000
Summary: Charlie makes the decision to leave Hogwarts a year early to go work with dragons. Will everything work out? And what will his friends and family think?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charlie Weasley. All these characters belong to JKR, I'm just playing with them.**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy and please review. I absolutely adore writing Charlie. And for those of you who read Anything For You, Brother, this can be seen as a prequel, but there's no need to read that before this one.**

**Oh, and there's a little nod to Area 51 in there. See if you can catch it. LOL!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading.**

**Written for the IWSC Summer Camp**

**Week 6: Singing - Write about someone trying to become what their heart desires.**

**Word count: 3123**

**And thank you so much to my best friend and awesome friend, Liz Jean Tonks. Thank you so much, Liz. Love ya.**

* * *

_"__Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. "Professor Snape tells me that you're refusing to brew Doxycide in Potions class. May I ask why?"_

_"__One of the ingredients is dragon liver, Professor," Charlie replied._

_"__And?" Professor McGonagall replied uncertainly._

_Charlie, eleven years old at the time, swallowed before saying, "I cannot, in good conscience, use the body parts of one animal, especially one as glorious as a dragon, to brew a potion that is used to exterminate other magical creatures."_

_Professor McGonagall was silent, taken aback by the words this eleven year old boy had just spoken. After a moment, she still had nothing to say except, "You're excused."_

That was one of the first memories Minerva McGonagall had of Charlie Weasley. From that day on, she had always known, always sensed that something was special about him. It seemed that almost every time she saw him, he was talking about magical creatures or reading a book about them. She clearly remembers hearing him say one time, "There are no strange creatures, only blinkered people." She knew that to be a quote from Newt Scamander, but something in the way Charlie had said it showed her how special creatures were to him.

* * *

Now, Charlie stood in front of Professor McGonagall's desk, nervously fiddling with his Gryffindor tie.

"It's just –" Charlie began, eyes pointed towards the floor. "It's just, I feel like it's a waste of time to be learning about Charms and Ancient Runes when I already know everything I'll need to know on those subjects. Even Care of Magical Creatures can't help me anymore because I've –" he stopped, taking a deep breath.

Professor McGonagall was silent; Charlie felt her watching him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I feel I've learned everything I can from Hogwarts and I've already sent in applications for dragon reserves. I'm positive that I'll get an answer back soon and as soon as I do I – I think I'll be off."

He kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting to see the disappointment he knew would be filling the professor's eyes.

However, the words she spoke were not ones he expected. "I agree, Mr. Weasley."

Charlie looked up. "What?"

"I agree," Professor McGonagall repeated. "You are very proficient in your schooling but with your career choice, I don't believe it would be of much use to you. Certainly no more than the practical experience you would gain should you go to one of the dragon reserves."

Charlie beamed. "You really mean that, Professor?"

"Certainly," Professor McGonagall replied. "Now, which reserves have you applied to?" she asked.

Charlie's smile grew, if possible, even wider, as he started to tell her about the different reserves. "Well, there's the one in America. It's in Nevada; apparently, the Muggles cover it up by saying there's aliens or something there, but anyways, they raise a lot of different breeds so that could be really fun, and then there's one in South America that raises mostly Peruvian Vipertooths and some Swedish Short-Snouts as well, but then there's this one in Romania. And at that one you can actually have hands-on experience with the dragons. They excel in helping baby dragons who have been orphaned or have injuries and it just sounds amazing." Charlie rambled on like this for a few more minutes, but Professor McGonagall didn't mind. In fact, she quite enjoyed the excited air around Charlie. It was something that she rarely saw in students.

Once Charlie finally took a breath and stopped talking for a moment, Professor McGonagall folded her arms on her desk and looked at Charlie, serious once more.

"What do your parents say about this?"

Charlie's grin vanished. He bit his lip. "I haven't talked to them about it yet," he replied. "I'm nervous about what they'll say. I think my dad might be alright with it, but my mum – she's always been adamant about me and my siblings getting a complete education. I don't really know how to tell her."

The professor nodded. She looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "What if you were to invite them here for a little meeting?" she said. "They could come and hear what you have to say and I would be happy to support you in your argument."

Charlie looked at her. "You'd do that, Professor?"

"Certainly, I would," Professor McGonagall replied. "I can tell that this is your dream and that you want it very much. But you would need to explain everything. They need to see that this is your dream. If they see how invested and excited you are about the prospect, there's a better chance of them being alright with it."

* * *

And so the next day, Molly and Arthur flooed into Professor McGonagall's office. "Hi, sweetheart," Molly said, rushing over to Charlie and hugging him.

"Hi, Mum," Charlie replied. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, son," Arthur said, hugging his son as well. "So why did you call us here?" he asked, looking from his son to the professor. He and Molly sat down in a pair of chairs opposite the desk, both looking puzzled.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as she sat down behind her desk, glancing at Charlie.

The young Weasley took a deep breath. "Alright, Mum, Dad," he began, looking at them nervously and licking his lips. "Once – once I get accepted, I'm – er – going to leave school and go to a dragon reserve and work with dragons." Molly started to sputter and Arthur stiffened slightly, but Charlie continued. "It's what I want to do with my life. I've wanted to do something like this ever since I was younger, but I've finally made my official choice of career."

Molly looked astonished and she swallowed a couple times before starting to speak. "Dragons? But – but why couldn't you just work in the Magical Creature department at the Ministry," she began. "Or teach or something. Anything else that would be less dangerous."

Charlie just looked at her. "I'm sorry, Mum. But I don't want to do anything else. This is my dream. Maybe eventually I will teach or work in the Ministry but I can't do that right now."

"But what about your schooling?" Arthur interjected. "You know that we want you to have a complete education."

"I know that, Dad, but I've already got five solid years of school at Hogwarts plus everything you guys have taught me. And if I am to be a handler I'll need more hands-on work, not sitting exams in a classroom."

Arthur remained silent for a few minutes, looking thoughtful, mulling the thought over in his mind.

Molly, however, stood up and faced down her son. Her anger flowed from her in waves, and Charlie felt himself shrink slightly. "I will not allow my son to go off on some – some escapade that may or may not get him killed."

"Mu–" Charlie tried to speak, but Molly continued. "No, Charlie, you are young and I want you to finish school; you need to set an example for your brothers and your sister."

As she paused for breath, Charlie started up. "I'm not a little boy anymore, Mum! I'm sixteen. I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

Molly opened her mouth to launch into argument once again, but Professor McGonagall spoke suddenly, silencing the woman before she ever started.

"Mrs. Weasley, please," she said firmly. "Please, may I speak?"

Molly snapped her mouth shut and nodded curtly.

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall said. "Now, if I may, I believe that Mr. Weasley has indeed the intelligence, stamina, form, and everything else needed in the line of work he is reaching for. His grades are easily enough for him to be accepted."

Charlie looked to Professor McGonagall and back to his parents. His mother had pressed her lips together in a tight line, but his father was slowly nodding his head.

"Dad?" Charlie prompted hopefully. "Dad, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," Arthur began, hesitantly throwing a look his wife's way. "I'm thinking that it makes sense."

Molly wheeled around. "Arthur," she said. "Our son is talking about leaving school a year early and going off to train huge fire-breathing creatures and you say it makes sense? Is your head on straight?"

Arthur chuckled humorlessly. "Yes, Molly, my head is on straight. Just think about it; I think we both knew something like this would eventually happen. We've always known that Charlie had something special with creatures."

"Yes, but I always envisioned him getting a teaching job, maybe even at Hogwarts, or working with less dangerous creatures at least. Now he's going to be with dragons and leaving school early," Molly said, her shoulders slumping.

Charlie walked over to his mother. "Mum, I know you're worried for me, but I promise you, I've thought about everything already. I'm willing to take the risks that the job will entail because it's what I want to do with my life. Maybe eventually, I will take up a teaching job, but not right now."

"But what about your schooling?" Molly asked.

"I've learned everything I'll need to do the job," Charlie said. "And I'll learn more out there actually doing the job and getting experience, then I would taking exams and writing essays."

Molly looked over at Professor McGonagall.

"Molly," the professor began. "I know this must be difficult for you, but I agree with Charlie. He has done remarkably well in school, but he _will_ learn more with practical experience."

Molly turned back to her son and it seemed like, though remnants remained, the anger had been replaced by sadness. "I can see I'm not going to win this battle," she said.

She walked towards Charlie and put her hands on his shoulder, looking up at her son who was now slightly taller than her. She sighed. "I don't like this," she said. "But I can see that your heart is set on this."

"It is, Mum," Charlie said.

Molly nodded. "Well, then, you let us know when you get accepted into that reservation," she said with a small smile.

Charlie grinned widely. "Thanks, Mum," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you so much. It's so much better knowing that you're – well – somewhat okay with this."

Molly smiled a small smile at her son before returning the embrace, trying to hide her watery eyes.

* * *

Charlie sat at breakfast the next morning, grinning happily as he told Percy, who was in his fourth year, and Fred and George, in their second year, about what had happened the night before.

"That's amazing!" Fred and George said together, clapping their brother on the back.

"I'm happy for you, Charlie," Percy said, although Charlie sensed his brother wasn't as happy as he said.

"You alright, Perce?"

Percy frowned into his bowl of cereal. "Yeah, I'll just miss you is all."

"Hey, I'll miss you too, Perce," Charlie replied. "But I promise to write to all you guys all the time, okay?"

"What's this I hear?" asked a cheerful voice.

Charlie looked around. "Hey, Dora!" Nymphadora Tonks was walking up to Charlie at the Gryffindor Table, having hurried over from her place with her fellow Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuff metamorphmagus was usually called "Tonks" but to her closest friends, like Bill and Charlie and a few others, she was known as Dora.

"C'mon guys," Percy muttered, grabbing George's arm as Dora sat down next to Charlie.

"What, why?" Fred asked indignantly.

"Just come on," Percy said firmly. The twins scowled but followed their brother, quickly changing the subject to their most recent prank.

"So what's going on?" Dora asked.

Charlie told her about his decision and what his parents and Professor McGonagall had said.

As he reached the end of his announcement, Dora was looking both happy and sad simultaneously.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked knowingly. For some reason, whether it was Dora's appearance changing or just their strong bond, Charlie always knew when something was bothering her.

"It's just – if you do go," she began. "It'll be really different. I mean, I met you on the Hogwarts Express when we were eleven. I've been with you my whole time here. What am I gonna do the rest of the year and then _next_ year when you're gone?"

"Well, hey," Charlie said, trying to calm his best friend. "It's not definite yet. I may not get accepted."

"Oh, don't kid yourself, Charlie," Dora replied. "We both know you're gonna get in somewhere."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I don't _want_ to leave you, y'know?" he said. "I don't _want_ to leave Hogwarts, but I suppose I just want this more." He paused. "And anyways, you'll be joining the Auror academy as soon as you've graduated," Charlie said, nudging her shoulder with his own and handing her a handful of blackberries, knowing that they were her favorite.

Dora grinned and took them, popping one in her mouth. "I do hope I get in," she said, fiddling with a chunk of her hair. "I hear it's really demanding and – and what if I haven't done enough and I don't get in or I find that I can't handle the pressure or –" she rambled, but Charlie held up a hand to stop her.

"Dora, you are one of the most talented people I've ever known, okay?" he began. "You're the one who's scored Outstanding on every single Defense exam we've ever had, and you're the one who learned a Patronus when you were fifteen. And remember, you've always got us, me and Bill, to help you and support you, okay? Always."

Dora nodded, hugging Charlie again tightly. "Promise to write?" she said.

"Of course," Charlie said. "But remember, it's not official yet."

This time it was Dora who rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right," she said, standing up. "I'll see you at lunch, all right? I've got a Charms lesson."

Charlie nodded and waved to her. Noticing the time, he left a moment later for Potions.

Later, Charlie had lunch with Dora over at the Hufflepuff table and they discussed the future a bit more. By that time, it had spread through Gryffindor House that Charlie had applied to the reservations, and by dinner, it had continued to spread so that almost the whole school knew.

Luckily, due to his younger twin brothers, Charlie knew a few secrets of the castle and was able to avoid most of the well-wishers. That was until he returned to the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner where a deluge of eager people were waiting to hear any news about whether Charlie had been accepted.

After the fourth person cornered him and asked him, Charlie had finally had enough and pressed the tip of his wand to his neck, muttering, _"Sonorus."_

"Alright, everyone, listen up," he called, jumping on a chair so he could see everyone in the room. "I don't know anything yet. I've sent in a few applications but none of them have replied yet. Trust me, once I know, I'll let you all know too."

Muttering the counterspell, Charlie jumped off the chair as the crowd departed, going their separate ways, obviously settled with the announcement.

"Oliver," Charlie said, waving a hand over at the fourteen year old Keeper of his Quidditch team.

"Yeah, Charlie?" Oliver said, coming over and sitting in a chair nearby.

"I just wanted to tell you about this in person," Charlie said. "Now, don't get your hopes up because nothing is official yet, but if I leave Hogwarts, I'm going to suggest you to Professor McGonagall to take over the Captain position on the team."

"R-Really?" Oliver said, flabbergasted. "But I thought, you know . . . I mean, Kristi would be better, wouldn't she? I mean, she is older and she's been playing longer."

"Oliver, I've been watching you play since you were eleven, alright? Heck, I tried so hard to get you on the team in your first year, but McGonagall held firm. But the point is: you're a fantastic player and I've seen you lead. Those times when I've had detention or have been in the Hospital Wing, I've watched you guys out the window and you are a fantastic captain. And the team loves you. I've never seen anyone more devoted to the game."

"But, I'm only fourteen," Oliver protested. "Surely, Kristi is the obvious choice."

"Kristi is a superb player, Oliver, but she's so unreliable. And who cares whether she's a year older than you. You deserve the position. You take this team seriously and do whatever it takes to win, and just between us, I don't think Kristi much cares about winning or losing. She just joined because it makes her dad happy."

Oliver still looked doubtful. "Are you sure, Charlie?"

"Absolutely," Charlie replied with a smile. "And if everything goes through as planned, I'll tell McGonagall to make you the official replacement, alright?"

Oliver nodded, smiling now. "Thanks so much, Charlie," he said. "That would really mean a lot to me."

* * *

The days continued and Charlie checked the post eagerly every morning, but nothing arrived until the third day.

It was from the reservation in Nevada and it read: _"Dear Mr. Weasley, we appreciate your application and eagerness to join our team, but at the moment we are overstaffed and do not have the money to hire any more handlers. Please consider reapplying in a year or so. Until then, however, thank you and have a good day."_

Charlie frowned, crumpling the letter and throwing it behind him in the fireplace in the Great Hall. He heard it hiss and wondered if he would hear more hissing in the days to come.

"What's wrong?"

Charlie looked up and saw Dora. "Oh, hey. The Nevada reservation didn't except my application."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dora said, sliding into the seat next to him. "Did they say why?"

"Apparently, they're overstaffed and don't have enough money to take on more handlers," Charlie said with a scowl.

"Well," Dora began, her hair changing colors in quick succession. "Look at it this way: you wanted to Romanian reservation more than the others, didn't you?"

Charlie nodded.

"Well, then, now you've got a better chance of going to that one."

Charlie gave her a small smile. "I s'pose."

The rest of the week went just as normal as the previous ones. That is until a letter arrived nearly two weeks later.

His fingers trembled as he opened it, eager and hesitant at the same time. He read it. Then again a second time. And then a third, just before throwing his hands up and cheering in the middle of the Great Hall.

"It's official," he called around the grand room. "I'm going to Romania!"


End file.
